


Mr President

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Tyrant (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Power Dynamics, Revenge, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamal visits Bassam after the failed coup. Post S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr President

“Bassam... How are you?" Jamal's features contorted with faux concern. "Are they taking good care of you in your new suite?" He admired the blood-stained cell walls.

Barry snarled at his older brother through his coagulated beard. "Where's Molly and the kids?"

"I think you mean... Where’s Molly and the kids, _Mr President_." Jamal sneered before gripping Barry’s throat.

Barry gagged, maintaining swollen eye contact with Jamal. "Did they make the flight home last week?"

"They are still here in Abuddin. At the embassy with John Tucker," Jamal smirked releasing his hold. "I have it on good authority that he's attending to all of Molly’s private needs. I can bring you the video footage if you like?"

Barry gagged, acquiescent that John Tucker would be enjoying the fruits of the failed coup somehow.

"Tariq and Leila want you hanging from a crane in the Plaza, but I...” Jamal caressed Barry’s cheek. “I am being merciful, brother."

"Merciful?!" Barry balked. "Beatings? Torture?"

"You betrayed me.” Jamal shook his head sadly. “You schemed... Plotted against me for weeks. You were willing to let Uncle Tariq die to get your own way. Perhaps me and Leila were next? Hmmm?”

“Tariq’s not dead though is he?” Barry chewed a scab on his lower lip. “No, he comes every morning to test some new implement on me.” He glanced at his forearms quilted with wounds. “I would gladly see him die. He betrayed our father and Sheik Rashid in their peace process when he ordered that chemical attack twenty years ago.”

“Tariq always was the strongest brother. Like you really. Not the President, but the puppeteer controlling strings behind the curtain.” Jamal sighed. “Wasn't that enough for you Bassam? We dealt with Sheik Rashid. We could have ruled together. You and me. I was doing ok wasn't I? Promising football pitches, elections and reform. We made a good team Bassam. _You_ fucked up.”

“I just want what's best for Abuddin,” Barry murmured. “For my people. It would have been a bloodless coup.”

“ _Your people_? These are not _your_ people.” Jamal seethed. “You're a paediatrician with American wife and kids. Who are at the American embassy getting laid by American envoys. You Americans know nothing of the people of Abbudin.”

“What about Hamid Mahfouz? He had to listen whilst you raped his wife.” Barry countered. “That is what the people of Abuddin can expect with you as President.”

“You know Bassam...” Jamal grinned. “Despite everything, I sleep soundly at night with Leila by my side. That woman is very forgiving.”

“Leila is...” Barry tailed off.

“Don’t _ever_ insult my wife, Bassam,” Jamal warned. “Plot to overthrow me. Jail me. Jail all of us. But if you ever insult Leila I will personally... Personally cut you open. No... I will make your wife and kids do it. Do you understand, Bassam?”

“Just hang me Jamal,” Barry jeered. “Or don’t you have the balls since Fatima Mahfouz bit you down there?”

“Bassam, it’s late. Get some sleep. Leila is waiting for me. Tariq will be here in the morning to take care of you.” Jamal put his arms round Barry. “Sweet dreams, brother.”

“Jamal... Don’t leave me here.”

“Goodnight Bassam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written Post S1. I haven't watched S2 yet. Please comment and let me know if you want more Tyrant fics!


End file.
